Generally, the present invention relates to sports bikes with sound systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a type of motorcycle widely referred to as a sports bike with a sound system having audio components and external speakers adapted to the specific requirements of the aerodynamic design and electrical system of a sportsbike-type motorcycle.
For many years, there existed no audio components that were designed specifically for motorcycles. The only music options available for motorcycle riders were either to wear headphones coupled with a portable personal radio-receiver or to somehow carry or attach to the motorcycle a small radio with a loudspeaker. Neither of these options yielded satisfactory results; riders wearing headphones had impaired perception of traffic conditions, and riders using small radios with loudspeakers were dissatisfied with sound quality and volume.
Consequently, in order to meet riders' needs, there have been modest developments in the field of motorcycle sound systems. For example, helmet-mounted speaker systems have been invented to take the place of headphones. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,524,461; 5,119,505; 5,243,659; and 6,075,857 disclose motorcycle helmets that contain integrated speakers suitable for listening to music as an element of the invention. Unfortunately, these improvements cannot meet the needs of multiple listeners or the needs of riders who are not wearing helmets.
Further, handlebar- or gas-tank-mounted devices have enabled riders to more easily carry their radios and loudspeakers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,436,350; 4,754,901; 4,756,454; 4,856,364; 4,974,759; 4,981,243; 5,001,779; and 5,771,305 disclose assemblies that allow small radios with loudspeakers to be carried on bicycles, scooters, or motorcycles. However, the sound quality and volume are generally unsatisfactory. In several of these inventions, the device either obscures the speedometer and other gauges, or covers the gas-tank opening, making refueling more difficult. Further, these devices are plainly visible when mounted, and thus vulnerable to theft or vandalism.
Also, there have been developments in speaker technology, allowing riders to include speakers into the existing body of the motorcycle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,445,228; 4,600,208; and 4,768,870 disclose systems for integrating speakers inside the rearview-mirrors of a motorcycle and for distributing speakers on a motorcycle to enhance sound quality and availability. While these inventions are important developments toward better motorcycle sound systems, they do not provide a fully-integrated system that avoids all of the aforementioned difficulties.
In addition, custom manufacturing companies have been able to develop sound systems for motorcycles having significant available storage space. For example, on motorcycles with “saddlebags,” stereo systems have been mounted inside this available space, and speakers have been mounted on the handlebars. While this option seems to solve most of the difficulties experienced by motorcycle riders desiring a sound system, motorcycles that lack substantial storage space are, disappointingly, excluded from enjoying this option.
Currently, only riders of large, cruiser-type motorcycles that have electrical systems capable of supporting audio components can enjoy a sound system. Unfortunately, the very popular, smaller, sleeker sportsbike-type motorcycle cannot support such a system, due to limited available space and limited electrical output and different philosophy. Presently, a sportsbike rider's only recourse is the use of audio components that are mounted on the exterior of the sportsbike subsequent to manufacture. The most popular alternative available for sportsbike riders is an aftermarket commercially-available strap-on tank bag that carries portable audio components, manufactured by E & E Products under the trademark TANKTUNES. However, just as in the aforementioned inventions, this alternative has several disadvantages. First, the bag covers the gas-tank and thus must be removed each time the motorcycle requires refueling, then reattached for subsequent use. Second, the bag is visible to passers-by while the motorcycle is parked; unless the bag is removed each time, the audio components are vulnerable to theft or vandalism. Lastly, the bag gives the motorcycle a cheap, makeshift appearance. As a result there exists considerable need for a built-in sound system for motorcycles, and for sportsbike-type motorcycles in particular.
Moreover, the prior art has taught that installing a sound system in a motorcycle presents difficulty in assembly, and experience has shown that a system restricted to the limited electrical capabilities of a sportsbike lacks “punch,” or output at dynamic highs. In custom-designed automobile-based sound systems, individuals have been known to use capacitors in connection with the vehicle's battery to provide punch. These capacitors are stored in the trunk of the vehicle. However, sound systems in vehicles have been well known for decades. Sound systems in sportsbikes, however, are believed to be not only completely unknown but also contrary to the prevailing practice of minimizing the electrical demand on these types of motorcycles because of the limitations of their electrical power source. Thus, there exists considerable need for a motorcycle sound system that is easily incorporated into the design of the motorcycle and is capable of providing the “punch” desired by listeners.